B7, The Argus and Reya Saga
by kalinda001
Summary: New material added for Perceptions. Addendum: New Patterns & Old Fr B7 series. Goal: create female char who will not fall for Avon; Reya char added, 6th story; complications arise when Argus decides he's in love with her; with asides from Avon & Servalan
1. Chapter 1

I am including part of the journey I have gone through with the creation of some of the characters in the _New Patterns and Old Friends_ as well as the _Perceptions_ story series; specifically Argus and Reya. From the dialogue you can see how some of the scenes in the stories came about.

* * *

The start:  
I had created two female characters and they developed an interest for Avon. I was determined to create one who didn't. Little did I know what I was getting myself into.

At the planning stage for Story 6: Playing Dangerous Games

Writer: Alright it's time to create a strong female character that does not fall for Avon.  
Avon (very cynically): Good luck.

* * *

Creates Reya. So there... 

Avon looks at character: There is going to be trouble.  
Me: You're just sore that she's not going to fall for you.  
Avon: Suit yourself. Remember I did warn you.

* * *

Argus looks at character: hmmm I really like her.  
Writer: NO!!! You cannot have her.  
Argus: But she's right there.  
Reya: Who is this guy? (Decides not to like him because she knows that was not the intent of her character.)

* * *

Reya starts giving Argus a hard time and he takes her abuse. 

Writer: But your character is not supposed to take that kind of treatment from anyone!  
Argus: But I really like her.  
Writer: Argh!!!  
Reya: He is kind of cute. Can I see him without his shirt on?  
Writer: NO NO Nooooo!! (sigh writes in shirtless scene)  
Argus: Does that mean you like me?  
Reya: No.  
Argus: Huh?  
Reya: Can I throw something at him?  
Writer: Who has this kind of crazy relationship?  
Arg/Reya: We do! Now shut up and keep writing.  
Writer: grumble grumble grumble At least the ones who fell for Avon, I could kill them off. (writes in a bottle of water for her to throw)  
Argus: Don't you dare!  
Reya throws bottle to him in story.  
Argus: Hey you almost hit me with that!  
Reya: You caught it, didn't you? heh  
Argus: Okay. You're starting to annoy me now.  
Reya: Then go away.  
Argus (horrified): No!  
Writer: But you just met her!!!  
Avon: (cynical and smug) Serves you right for trying to create a female character who does not fall for me.  
Writer: SIGH

* * *

Dealing with a delicate matter... 

Writer: Well, are you two ever going to sleep together?  
Silence  
Writer: Hello?

* * *

Writer: About the question I asked before...  
Argus: Which one?  
Writer: What do you mean which one? I only asked you one question. And where's Reya?  
Silence  
Writer: Hello? Argh!!

* * *

Writer: Alright you two. We're going to discuss this even if I have to tie both of you down.  
Rey (cynically): Yeah, right! And how do think you can do that?  
Argus: Come on Reya. Let's stop giving her a hard time.  
Writer: Thank you!  
Reya: I never agreed  
Writer: (gives Reya a dirty look)  
Reya: Alright alright, if he can do it, I can.  
Argus: Don't do it for me.  
Reya: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it inspite of you.  
Argus (very confused): What?! What's that supposed to mean?  
Reya: heh  
Argus: Stop that! You're only supposed to confuse me IN THE STORY!  
Reya: And who set that rule?  
Argus: sighs in resignation  
Writer: Are the two of you quite finished with your comedy routine?  
Reya: What do you mean?  
Argus: She thinks we're trying to avoid the question.  
Reya: We are.  
Argus: We are?  
Reya: Get with the program Argus.  
Argus: Could you let me know these things in advance please?  
Writer: sighs in resignation You're not going to sleep together yet are you?  
Argus: No.  
Reya: heh

* * *

Writer: You kissed each other! I thought you weren't going to do that!  
Reya: Well, it was hard not to. He just made me cry.  
Argus: I did not! She's the one who's separating us.  
Reya: And you went along with it!  
Argus: There's the battle coming and ...  
Reya: You want to go play hero again!  
Argus: I did ask you to come with me.  
Writer: About that...You weren't supposed to ask her that.  
Reya: He doesn't get it.  
Argus: What don't I get?  
Writer: You're not supposed to be so sappy.  
Argus: But it's going to kill me not being with her!  
Reya: It is?  
Argus: Don't pretend that you don't know.  
Writer: Oh no.  
Avon (looking over my shoulder): Do you want some help?  
Writer: What are you doing here? And when did you start volunteering to help? Aren't you busy with Servalan?  
Avon: She's sleeping.

* * *

Writer: What do you want now?  
Reya: I want to discuss the sex thing.  
Writer: Now?  
Reya: Well, it's not that we don't want to.  
Writer: Then what's the problem?  
Reya: We're just afraid that once we start, we won't be able to stop. And you won't be able to handle it.  
Writer: You're kidding me. Where's Argus?  
Reya: He doesn't want to talk about it with you.  
Writer: What do you mean I won't be able to handle it?  
Reya: Well, you want to keep these stories GEN right?  
Writer: Can we talk about something else?  
Reya: You're the one who started it.  
Writer: sigh So the two of you have been giving me a hard time so I won't have to deal with it?  
Reya: Yes.  
Writer: When did the two of you start working together?  
Reya: It was inevitable.  
Writer: Does this mean you're going to start agreeing in the stories now?  
Reya: No. It's too much fun arguing. Argus says that if you're willing to make it a bit more explicit, then we'll do it. Otherwise we won't be able to enjoy it. Avon and that snake might accept it but we won't.  
(Servalan from far off: Watch it!)  
Writer: OMG holds head in hands  
Avon (over my shoulder): I am not helping you with these two.  
(Servalan: Get back here Avon!)  
Avon: Can you make _her_ less demanding? How about making her cry?

* * *

Avon: She's crying. But now _I have a problem_.  
Writer: Now you tell me...Ok I'm taking that part out.  
Avon: But it still happened.  
Writer: What do you mean it still happened? It can't if I take it out of the story.  
Avon: But I remember it.  
Writer: What!!!

* * *

Writer: Okay one of you is going to get captured.  
Argus: Make it me.  
Reya: Oh no you don't.  
Argus: It's better if I do it.  
Reya: You're always trying to be the hero. I'm not standing for it.  
Argus: Is the person captured going to get hurt?  
Writer: Yes.  
Argus: Then I'm definitely not having you do it Reya.  
Reya: Stop trying to protect me!  
Argus: Look what if you get to rescue me.  
Reya: Well...  
Argus: And I'm really really grateful.  
Writer: I was planning that anyways.  
Reya: Ok.

* * *

Argus: You had me shot again! On the same shoulder! This is getting embarrassing!  
Writer: Well...ooops?  
Reya: Stop being such a baby, Argus.  
Writer: Thanks Reya.  
Reya: Don't mention it.  
Argus (mumbles incoherently)

* * *

Writer: About the sex thing.  
Argus: Have you made a decision?  
Writer: No. Not yet. I'm just lucky that your response wasn't 'ewww'.  
Argus: Why would we say that?  
Reya: Yes, why would we say that?  
Argus: We are consenting adults.  
Reya: Yes, we're adults.  
Writer: (looks at them suspiciously)

* * *

**Start of Damaged Beginnings Story**

Reya: Why are we not together in this story?  
Writer: Well Argus left you at the end of the last story remember?  
Reya: This is not acceptable.  
Argus: I agree with Reya.  
Reya: You don't have to agree with me.  
Argus: I know I don't have to. I want to.  
Reya: I'm not finished being mad at you yet.  
Argus: What did I do?  
Reya: YOU LEFT ME!!!  
Writer: Oh no.

Servalan: They're amusing  
Avon: If you like that kind of thing  
Writer: Stay in your corner you two.  
Servalan: Let's see how she manages this.  
Writer: Shut up!

Writer: Alright Argus and Reya...how about if the two of you get to talk to each other?  
Reya: Can I continue giving him a hard time?  
Writer: Yes.  
Reya: It's not ideal but can accept that, for now.  
Argus: Do I have a say in this?  
Reya: No  
Argus: Ok

Servalan: She has him wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she. I like strong females.  
Avon: This is inhuman.  
Writer: This is not a spectator sport you two!

* * *

**Damaged Beginnings: Chapter 10**

Reya: Oh, are we finally doing the scene?  
Writer: Yes.  
Argus: Why am I the only one in this scene right now?  
Writer: Be patient.

* * *

A little later...  
Argus: Why am I almost naked now? And I'm still alone?  
Reya: Shhh. Quiet Argus. She said to wait.  
Argus: You're enjoying this, aren't you?  
Reya: Now why would I do that?  
Argus grumbles  
Reya: You're making growling sounds  
Argus: I am not!  
(Servalan: Growling sounds? That's cute)  
Reya: Go away Servalan!  
Argus: I am not doing this with an audience!  
Reya: Ohhhh  
Argus: What? Hang on a minute! What do you mean "It was beautiful to watch him?" Change that line right now!  
Reya: But you are beautiful.  
Argus: I am?  
Reya: You are to me.  
Argus Alright you can keep that line.  
(Avon: I believe this is making me ill. I'm leaving.)  
Writer: Avon doesn't like it. I think I'll change it to "mesmerizing" instead.  
Reya: Keep swimming dear.  
Argus: Alright.  
Reya: Wow.  
Argus: What?  
Reya: Nothing dear. Keep going.  
Argus grumbles  
Reya: Am I showing up soon?  
Writer: Very soon.  
Reya: Good. Uhhh...(whispers) can I attack him first?  
Writer: What?!!  
Reya: Well...all that muscle...  
Writer: And you want to see it up close and in action? I thought that was the whole point of this exercise?  
Reya: That's a different kind of exercise.  
Writer: Do you really think it's a good idea?  
Reya: Believe me. He'll like it.  
Writer: Alright.

* * *

A little later...  
Argus: Why is she attacking me? I thought we were supposed to be doing something else.  
Writer (to Reya): I thought you said he would like this?  
Reya: Well, not right away. Wait a bit.  
Writer: Now you tell me.  
Argus: Is anyone going to answer my question? 

Servalan: This is interesting.  
(Avon from a distance: Don't even think about it, Servalan.)  
Writer: Why are you still here?  
Servalan: Research  
Writer: Research?  
Servalan: Just go back to what you were doing. I won't bother anyone.  
Writer shakes head

* * *

The fight...and more  
Argus: This is fun.  
Reya: You see? He likes it.  
Argus: oh  
Reya: He really likes it. Now don't move, Argus.  
Argus: hmmm?

* * *

A little later...  
Reya: 'He closed his eyes and enjoyed her attentions???' How come I'm doing all the work?  
Argus: You call this work? Besides, you attacked me before. I think I should get to enjoy it.  
Reya: Oh no you don't!  
Argus: oooohhh

* * *

Afterwards...  
Reya: That was incredible.  
Argus: hmmm 

Servalan: That was disgusting.  
(Avon from a distance: You're just jealous. Now leave them alone.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Addendum to Perceptions: _The Definition of Peace_**

Some fun interactions with the characters added for _The Definition of Peace_ story.

There are spoilers for _The Definition of Peace_ story so it is best to finish it before reading this addendum.

* * *

Sester: She's beautiful  
Writer: Oh no. Don't tell me.  
Sester: Yes. Your fears are correct.  
Writer: Oh god. Someone kill me. Please.  
Sester: I do apologize but I'm afraid it's out of my control now.  
Writer: You do realize you can't have her?  
Sester: Yes, I know. sighs

* * *

Writer: Alright. I'm curious now. I wouldn't think that she would be your type.  
Sester: And what type did you think I would be attracted to?  
Writer: Someone who is intelligent, who can provide a challenge, who is strong... Oh.  
Sester: Exactly.  
Writer: I guess I'm lucky that Avon isn't attracted to her.  
Sester: He's not.  
Writer: That would be a relief. But why do you think he's not?  
Avon: Yes, I'm curious too. Why do you think I'm not?  
Sester: Uh.  
Writer: How long have you been there?  
Avon: Long enough. Sester? (in a not very friendly tone; actually more a menacing tone)  
Sester winces but will not be intimidated.  
Sester: Are you saying that you are?  
Avon: You're avoiding my question.  
Sester: So are you.  
The tension is very obviously increasing.  
Writer: Stop it.  
Argus (enters): What's going on?  
Avon and Sester avoid looking at Argus.  
Writer: That's all I needed.  
Argus: What did you say?  
Writer: Nothing. Where's Reya?  
Argus: She'll be along.  
Sester: I think I'd better be going.  
Avon (coldly): Yes, perhaps you should.  
Sester exits.  
Argus (to Avon): You're never going to give him a break, are you?  
Avon (coldly): You have no idea what you are talking about.  
Argus (looks at him suspiciously): What was going on here?  
Avon: That's none of your concern.  
Writer: Are you sure?  
Avon: It's none of yours either.  
Writer: Riiiight. I'm just the humble writer. What do I know?  
Reya (enters): Are you two at it again?  
Avon: My apologies. I will leave the two of you alone. (exits)  
Reya: Was it something I said?  
Writer: No.  
Reya: Are you going to keep us apart much longer?  
Writer: You mean you and Argus?  
Reya: Is there any other "us" you're aware of?  
Writer: There's...uh no. There's not (yet). Yes, unfortunately, I can't have you together for awhile yet.  
Reya: I miss him.  
Argus: I miss you too.  
Reya: Do I really have to think that he's dead in the story?  
Writer: That's part of the story. (thinks: I don't think I'll tell her where the story is going yet; she might kill me)  
Reya: I don't like it. It hurts thinking that.  
Argus (hugs her): It's not real. I'm still here.  
Reya: You had better be.  
Argus smiles: Always.  
Writer (thinks: she is going to kill me)  
After the scene where Reya and Sester feel they have no choice but to sleep together in order to allay Dayto's suspicion.

* * *

Sester: I feel ill.  
Writer: Well, you wanted it.  
Sester: Yes, I know. But I didn't mean to hurt her.  
Writer: What did you think was going to happen? You know how she feels about Argus.  
Sester: Yes, but... I guess I wasn't thinking.  
Writer: You were being selfish.  
Sester (dejected): I was. I don't suppose there's a way to undo this?  
Writer: What do you think?  
Sester: Maybe Argus can kill me?  
Writer: Oh, he's definitely going to want to do something.  
Sester: You aren't going to let him, are you?  
Writer: No.  
Sester: This is worse than having him kill me.  
Writer: I know.  
Sester: Is there something you can do for her?  
Writer: Don't worry about Reya. She's tough. I just needed her character to grow, that's why I allowed this to happen.  
Sester: It's a cruel way to do it if you ask me.  
Writer: Just stick with your own guilt and leave Reya to me.

* * *

Reya (angrily): I HATE YOU!  
Writer: I know. I'm sorry. Can we talk about this? Where's Argus?  
Reya: He's mad and doesn't want to speak to you. And I don't either!  
(Reya stalks out)  
Writer: Maybe Argus can kill me.

* * *

Writer: Are you still angry with me?  
Reya (starts crying)  
Writer (with alarm): What's wrong?  
Reya: Argus isn't talking to me.  
Writer: But it wasn't your fault! If he's mad, then he should be mad at me. He shouldn't be taking it out on you.  
Reya: I'm confused and I don't know what to do.  
Writer: He is acting like an ass at the moment. I guess I should do something about that.  
Reya (continues crying)  
Writer: Now what? I said I'm going to fix things.  
Reya: I feel horrible. And it's all my fault.  
Writer: It's not your fault. It's mine.  
Reya: Yes. It's your fault too.  
Writer: Well, how about we both make it up to him then. I'll write something nice for him.  
Reya: How? You're being terrible to him right now. Making him do things he doesn't want to do.  
Writer: Yes. I know. It can't be helped. It's part of the story. But you're all headed for a holiday. I can do something there.  
Reya: Could you? Something really nice?


End file.
